The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Capture of media on mobile devices has become extremely widespread. In the consumer realm, a multitude of photographs and video clips are created every day and shared with the public. As people become more influenced by photographs companies, such as those that deal in agriculture, automotive vehicles, construction, energy, pharmaceuticals, retail, and other consumer focused markets, have started gathering more digital media for use in advertising, webpages, training, and other private and public offerings.
While media capture has been simplified on mobile devices, control of the captured media is more difficult. Many consumer outlets have removal provisions in case uploaded media is deemed inappropriate or the subject of legal complaints. While such a system functions well in the consumer realm, businesses need to have greater control over media that is shared both internally and externally. For example, many businesses that require image capture operations as part of their regular business processes would prefer to have a system in place that removes inappropriate media before it is shared with other employees. Additionally, a business may want to ensure that it has the rights to use digital media before the media is displayed to the public. Therefore, for businesses with employees who capture images on a regular basis as part of their operations, there is a need for greater supervisory control of digital media files and for verifying whether a business has the legal right to use the digital media files.
An additional issue with the prevalence of digital media is the difficulty in ensuring that a quality product is produced. This issue rarely exists in the consumer realm where digital media is captured for personal use. In the business realm, a business may desire an efficient way of ensuring that it receives quality digital media. For example, if an agriculture employee is tasked with capturing images of a field to enable an agribusiness to evaluate field conditions, then the employer may wish to be able to view and evaluate the images before the employee leaves the field. If the images do not conform to company standards, the employer may wish the employee to capture more images before the employee leaves the field. As another example, a business may have strict requirements for the use and placement of the business logo in a photograph or video. The placement of the logo may become a problem if the captured digital media contains important or useful information in an area of the media that is reserved for the placement of the logo. These difficulties are compounded when a large number of employees are tasked with capturing a large number of images. Thus, there is a need for a method for efficient and effective management and evaluation of captured digital media.